03 września 1990
Program 1 15.55 Program dnia 16.00 Wiadomości 16.10 "Video - top" 16.20 "LUZ" - program nastolatków 17.15 Teleexpress 17.30 "10 minut" 17.45 "Encyklopedia II wojny światowej" 18.10 "Wicher czasów" (9) - serial prod. brazylijskiej 19.15 Dobranoc "Bolek i Lolek" 19.30 Wiadomości 20.05 Teatr Telewizji - Joseph Conrad "Ja, Axel Heyst" reż. Andrzej Zakrzewski - wyk.: Zbigniew Zapasiewicz, Olga Sawicka, Marek Obertyn, Andrzej Blumenfeld 21.25 Publicystyka sejmowa i samorządowa 21.55 'Ring" - "Allies' - recital grupy hard-rockowej 22.35 Wiadomości wieczorne 22.50 "Kinomania" 23.05 Jutro w programie Program 2 15.00 Powitanie 15.05 Seatlle '90 - Igrzyska Dobrej Woli 15.30 "Capital City" (10) - serial prod. angielskiej 16.20 "Widziane z Gdańska" - program publ. 16.45 "Ojczyzna - polszczyzna" - Konkursowe przecinki 17.00 Kino rodzinne 18.00 Program lokalny 18.30 Przegląd PKF 19.00 "Vratislavia Cantans" - wyk. chór i orkiestra PRiTV w Krakowie pod dyr. Szymona Kowalli - transmisja z festiwalu 20.15 "Auto-moto-fan-club" 20.45 Punkt widzenia - pr. publ. 21.30 Sport 21.55 "Capital City" (10) - serial prod. angielskiej 22.45 Komentarz dnia BBC1 6.00 Pages from Ceefax 6.30 BBC Breakfast News 8.55 Regional News and Weather 9.00 News; Weather followed by The Odd Couple 9.30 Best of British 9.55 The Travel Show Traveller 10.00 News; Weather followed by The Pink Panther Show 10.25 Playdays 10.50 Crystal Tipps and Alistair 10.55 Five to Eleven 11.00 News; Weather followed by Hudson and Halls 11.30 Wildlife Safari to the Argentine 11.55 The Historyman 12.00 News; Weather followed by The Garden Party 12.55 Regional News and Weather 13.00 One O'Clock News; Weather 13.30 Neighbours 13.50 Farrell in Pursuit of ... 14.20 The Six Million Dollar Man 15.10 Adventure, Ring of Fire 15.35 Head of the Class 16.00 Popeye Double Bill 16.10 The New Lassie 16.35 Ewoks 17.00 Newsround 17.10 Expo 17.35 Neighbours 18.00 Six O'Clock News; Weather 18.30 Newsroom South East 19.00 Wogan 19.30 Masterchef 20.00 Telly Addicts 20.30 'Allo! 'Allo! 21.00 Nine O'Clock News; Regional News; Weather 21.30 Panorama 22.10 Mancuso FBI 23.00 The Rock 'n' Roll Years 23.30 Electric Avenue 23.55 Weather 0.00 Closedown BBC2 7.10 Open University 9.00 From this Day Forward 10.35 The Toast of New York 12.20 Look, Stranger 12.45 Songs of Praise 13.20 Bertha 13.35 The Sky at Night 13.55 Birmingham to London in Five Minutes 14.00 News; Weather followed by Trades Union Congress 1990 15.00 News and Weather 15.50 News and Weather; Regional News and Weather 17.00 A Dangerous Profession 18.15 DEF II 19.25 Now the War Is Over 20.05 Eyes on the Prize 21.00 Johnny Belinda 22.30 Newsnight 23.15 The Late Show 23.55 Weatherview 0.00 Open University 0.30 Closedown Channel 4 06.00 Noah's Ark 06.20 Business Daily 06.30 The Channel 4 Daily 09.25 The Art of Landscape 11.00 As It Happens 12.00 Anything Goes 12.30 Business Daily 13.00 Sesame Street 14.00 In Charge 14.30 Film: Wanted for Murder 16.25 What the Eye Doesn't See 16.30 Countdown 17.00 TV 101 18.00 The Stars 18.30 Happy Days 19.00 Channel 4 News 19.50 Comment Followed by Weather 20.00 Brookside 20.30 Don't Quote Me 21.00 Out 22.00 Go Fishing 22.30 Film: 36 Chowringhee Lane 00.35 Film: The Dawn 02.15 Closedown